Lost & Found
by mrandmrsstabler
Summary: Life is beautiful for Olivia and David whom are recently married, but when an unexpected turn of events threatens to ruin everything they have, they have to fight to stay together. Yet with a new rapist and the return of old friends, the task becomes harder to do. Requested by NickandLiv
1. The New House

**This story is dedicated to NickandLiv. Thank's for the suggestion, it was an honor writing for one of our biggest supporters! Hope we don't ****disappoint, all our best,**

**Kate & Jack**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

It was 6am when David Haden got out of bed to make coffee. He smiled as he took a look around his empty apartment, proud that it had been stripped of every piece of furniture he had spent the last five years filling it with. He stepped into his kitchen and unhatched the last of his appliances as he brewed a fresh pot of coffee. The sun was about to come in and he couldn't wait; though he had a long day ahead of him, it was all going to be worth it, because in a few short hours he'd be leaving it all behind.

* * *

David crept back into his bedroom holding a video camera careful not to wake his sleeping wife.

"So today is May 5th, and in about two hours we're moving!" David whispered into the lens. "Which kind of sucks, because it's football Sunday, but when it comes down to it, I can't wait to get my girl out of this bachelor pad. Speaking of which," he turned the lens to the woman who was tangled in his sheets, "It's time to wake up the lady of the house." David put the camera down and pulled out a box which had a gorgeous new necklace inside of it.

"Since today is really special, I wanted to surprise her with something so she'll always remember it. Tada!" He put the diamond necklace in front of the lens, crept over to the side of the bed, and put the necklace on her. "Ok. I really hate to do this, but I can't wait to see the look on her face, so...here goes nothin."

David shook her awake, expertly holding the camera in place. She let out a sleepy sigh before slowly rolling on her back to face him. She smiled softly as he admired her. "Good morning."

"Mmm good morning," she whispered. David leaned in and kissed her.

"Today's the big day."

"I know."

"I'm kind of sad."

"Really?"

"Nah." David grinned falling back into the sheets with her. "So, tell me detective. What are you going to miss the most about this place?"

"The memories...we have so many memories here. This is where we decided to get back together, we planned that ski trip here..."

"That one when Casey and Chester hooked up?"

"Yeah, and Fin ran into a tree," she laughed. He laughed too. The sound of her making him all the merrier.

"That was a good trip."

"When we got engaged we were staying here...when we got married."

"The kids learned how to ride their bikes here."

"Jamie and Sam have been coming here for pancake Thursday."

"And ice cream Sunday."

"A lot of good memories." She said as she silently recalled a few other personal ones.

"And now we're off to make new ones. What do you say? Should we have one last go before we close the door?"

She gently smirked. "One last go." David kissed her in front of the camera before closing it shut and turning it off.

"Mm. I can't wait to get you home," David smiled on her lips.

"I can't either," Olivia whispered. "Take me now. One last time before we leave."

"Are you sure?" He asked as his lips found the soft skin inside her neck.

"Now," Olivia begged. David kissed her again this time with strong passion. He pulled his t-shirt off her body and let his hands roam over her skin until they reached her thighs. Using his knee he pushed her legs apart and softly drove his fingers across her slippery core. Olivia bucked her hips to meet his strokes and quietly whimpered when he pushed two of his fingers inside. Soon he was hovering above her with a very obvious bulge.

Eager, Olivia removed his boxers and there sticking straight out was his very hard cock. She was staring at it when he reached out and pulled her close. As her breasts crushed against his chest they resumed kissing. Their tongues danced together as he felt his hand travel to her bottom pulling her closer. As he broke the kiss and his mouth moved down to her nipples, Olivia felt him grab his cock as he guided it close to her core. He wasn't wasting any time. He wanted to get inside her. As she felt his large cock head touch her she trembled.

He must of understood because he slowed down and started to ease himself inside of her. David groaned from her tightness and heat. Pushing in he was able to get deeper. Slow in and out strokes helped. He hit bottom with about an inch of his big cock left to go. Olivia already felt so full and yet she grabbed his ass to urge him on. He was sliding in and out of her with his big cock and she was about to come.

"Yeah Liv...ah shit." David moaned. His eyes rolled back and closed as he moved in her. She felt so good around him and he was so close already. "Should I pull out?"

"No baby." Olivia gasped. David's eyes shot open and met hers. Her face was red flustered, her eyes were dark and glassy and lips were tender and swollen. She was a sore sight for the eyes and he knew it. The muscles tightened in his abs as he pumped in her harder and harder. He let his fingers caress her features and dragged his thumb across her lips before dipping it inside. Olivia hungrily sucked on his finger sending a whole new set of vibrations into the mix.

She had given him the green light and he hit the accelerator. Ramming her deep and hard she felt him swell up and start to go off deep inside her. She moaned and the feeling as it set her off too and her tight core went into spasms as they came together. He seemed to shoot forever filling her up with his load. He was panting heavily above her with lust still embedded in his throat, holding onto her tightly as they came.

"I love you David." Olivia panted.

"I love you too." He replied, holding her face and kissing her one last time. They laid together in each others arms for a few minutes before he finally he got up and stood there all sweaty with his still huge half hard cock glistening with her juice.

"Where are you going?" she asked lazily.

"To find us some clothes," he grinned.

Olivia smirked and brought the sheets further up her body, brushing her fingers across an unfamiliar jewel. Olivia felt around her neck and noticed she was wearing a necklace. She took the piece off and examined. A single square cut diamond hung loosely by a silver chain. By the time she realized what had happened David had left the room. She smiled thinking about him, and proudly returned the necklace to her neck.

"All set?" David asked as Olivia wrapped her arms around him and kissed his back.

"Not quite." David frowned down at Olivia who was smiling up at him. She gave him a light peck on his lips. "Thank you."

He smiled, fond that she was so pleased with his gift. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I knew you would. I'm ready."

"Two steps ahead of you." Olivia smirked running for the door. David caught her before she had the chance and swung her around holding her by the waist. Olivia laughed with excitement as David held her in his arms.

"Not so fast Haden." Olivia's laughter died out to a mischievous smile as David swayed them together. He pressed his lips against her hair and whispered, "This is it."

"Time to say good bye."

"Any last words?"

"It was fun."

"I love you."

"That's not fair," Olivia smiled.

"It is if you say it too."

"I love you."

"Let's go move into our new home."

* * *

"I don't remember it taking this long." Olivia said, beaming with anticipation.

"Relax Liv. We're almost there." David chuckled.

"I can't wait for us to settle in, and we can start looking at schools, throw a house warming party, invite the kids over for swimming. Wouldn't it be great?"

"Whatever you want. We can do it all, just as soon as we unpack." David replied as they pulled up into their new house in Larchmont. Their home was a 3 story, seven bedroom, four and a half bathroom, old style, single fortress. Something they'd only been able to afford after David became CADA, but it was still new and promising and David picked it out for their family.

"We're here." Olivia cried out as she jumped out the car.

David watched her and he couldn't help but laugh. He had to remind himself that this was all so new to her. She wasn't used to having a home or a family to look after, especially not one that she could rightfully call her own. Over a time span of about two hours all of their boxes were unloaded and unpacked into the house. Since they were coming from an apartment there wasn't much of an adjustment but David had tipped the UHAUL drivers and had them arrange some of the heavier furniture.

By lunch time Olivia and David were sitting across from each other in their new home. She had made them chicken cutlet sandwiches and they were devouring them on the floor.

"I still can't believe we live here."

"You will after we christen the place." David grinned.

"Where do we start? There's so many rooms."

"Fourteen in all."

"David what are we gonna do with all this space?" Olivia said quietly. It was just the two of them since David only had partial custody of Jamie and Sam, and Olivia couldn't help but feel weird that out of the seven bedrooms only 1 of them would be put to decent use. The more she thought about it, the more she realized what David's answer would be or so she thought.

"We'll make good use of it. I'm sure we'll figure something out Liv. Besides, I have a ton of stuff in storage we can use the rooms for."

"Oh." Olivia replied. David smiled visibly witnessing the disappointment in her eyes. He just loved to toy with her.

"No really come on. I'll show you what we'll do." David said holding his hand out for Olivia to take. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet dragging her out into the foyer where the stair case was. Like two kids they ran up the steps onto the second floor. "Now over there in that room, where the bayside view is, that could be our informal family space." David explained as he pointed over the bannister. "Over here could be Jamie's room, and then next door would be Sam's, that one down there would be perfect for my mom when she comes and visits."

He pulled her up to a second flight of stairs. "Obviously that room down there is ours but this room here would be great for all the Yankee collectibles I have and this room..." David's voice trailed off as he tried to open it. He wiggled the handle forcefully with a frown.

"Can you get it?"

"It's stuck."

"Well don't break it." Olivia argued.

"Why don't you give it a try." Olivia switched positions with him and tried the handle. She hadn't put the slightest bit of weight on it when it suddenly opened like all the rest. She opened the room and stepped inside. David heard a gentle gasp escape her lungs and he knew right away that he had some explaining to do.

"Is this...?" Olivia asked as her voice quivered.

"I had an interior decorator come in and make it nice for us before we got here," David replied quietly. The room was silent except for a few soft sniffles that were coming from Olivia. "We don't have to start right away but Olivia I love you. I love you so much that I'd marry you all over again. I want you to have the world, I want to give you everything including our baby, because there is no one in the world I'd rather have as a wife or a mother to my children."

Olivia closed her eyes as a few tears escaped them and held onto the expertly crafted crib that she and David's future children would soon sleep in. The nursery was a rich, restoration, oatmeal color with white trim from wall to wall. Stuffed animals hugged the neutral furniture under a dimly lit chandelier, and in the bookcase was a photo of she and David on their wedding day. It was more than anything she could ever ask for and she was dying inside.

"I bought us this house because I want to fill it with fun and laughter. I want our family to grow here." Olivia still hadn't said anything. "Olivia?" David called as he walked over to her. Her back was still turned to him and he couldn't tell if she was ok or not. "Liv say something."

"You've made my life so wonderful David...so wonderful. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Good thing you're with me." David smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

"Are you hungry?" David asked as they drove home

"Ugh god, I'm starving." Olivia groaned. She and David had just gotten back from Loews and were currently carting a trunk full of paint and supplies.

"Are you sure you don't want to hire someone to paint the house? It'd be a lot quicker if someone professional did it."

"No, I don't want to waste any money and besides I've always wanted to paint my own house."

"You know we should throw a housewarming party too."

"Yeah we should, as soon as we get the place decorated. I'd love to have everyone over."

Once they arrived home they unpacked all the paint and utensils and brought them into the house.

"Where do you think we should start?" Olivia asked.

"Well I for one don't want to touch the kitchen. I like it the way it is."

"I agree. Kitchen's off limits."

"So that leaves us with the foyer, the living room, the dining room, the bedrooms and the bathrooms."

"Right." Olivia said a little unsure of herself. They certainly did sign up for a project.

"And the attic."

"That too."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to eight."

"Alright so lets do this. Why don't you cook dinner, and I'll tape the walls. That way by the time we're done eating all we have to do is paint."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? That's a lot of work David. I feel bad."

"Liv, it's just tape. Don't worry you won't miss out." David said kissing the side of her cheek. "And besides, I don't want to wear you out on the paint job." David confessed as he gave her butt a playful smack. Olivia giggled and pushed him away walking off into the kitchen.

In forty minutes Olivia returned to her husband carrying two plates of food as he talked on the phone.

"Can't it wait? Jesus Jeff I just moved in...Call Lipnicki..." "Thanks babe." He whispered holding the phone away. "I'm not coming all the way out there for a misdemeanor. Fax over the paperwork. I'll send you back my notes...yeah whatever...I'll call you tomorrow morning." David said and hung up. "I'm sorry honey."

"Work?" Olivia asked as she poured a glass of wine.

"Some idiot with a misdemeanor. You'll probably hear about it tomorrow."

"It's a sex crime?"

"Yeah. Two girls at central say some freak flashed them. They're foreigners so it got bumped up to my division. This is really good."

"You like it?"

"It's new."

"I wanted to try something different since we moved."

"I like it a lot . You should make it again."

Olivia blushed, "Maybe I will."

After dinner, David went out and brought some wood in for a fire and Olivia cleaned up. They met back in the dining room and Olivia was anxious to start. When she popped open the fresh can she was immediately met with the memory of a time when she was a little girl. She had been staying over a friend's house when the girl's mother had decided she wanted to repaint her daughter's bedroom.

Naturally the girls were ecstatic and couldn't wait to fill the room with a burst of color, but Olivia would recall that memory as something more as she never go the chance to paint anything like that. It was nice because for the first time in her life she was able to experience what is was like to have a real mom and that was a sweet memory, especially since Olivia hoped she'd soon have the pleasure of being a parent.

"What are you smiling at?" David quipped as poured the pain into a tin pan.

"Nothing." Olivia grinned. Then before either of them knew it, the first stroke was made. They shuffled from edge to edge until the walls were covered in a cozy off white. "It's perfect." Olivia said once they got the chance to stand back and take a look at the place.

"Yeah...good choice...Hey? Do you see that?"

"See what?"

"That there." David pointed to the wall. Olivia frowned and walked over to inspect. "I think we missed a spot."

"Ok either you have super eyes or I'm blind."

"No I'm pretty sure it's right...here!" David teased as he slid a painted roller over Olivia's bottom. She gasped and jumped away from him frightened that he'd just ruined her new overalls. She gave him a _you didn't _look but David shrugged his shoulders and tried hard not to laugh. He knew she was pissed. He was so caught up in not laughing that he hadn't realized that Olivia was still holding her paint brush. She flung the remaining load of paint on him and laughed herself when a big splatter landed on his shirt and bursted into specks on his face.

"That wasn't nice Olivia."

"No, it was polite." Olivia smirked. David glared downward clearly upset. "What's the matter honey? Upset because you let your wife get even?"

"No." David said as his eyes drew up to meet hers. "This," he swiped his brush across her face, "is even."

"Da-

After expertly plastering paint all on the side of Olivia's face he pulled her into his embrace and vigorously kissed her, the paint mixing into their mouths. His fingers fiercely ran through her hair desperate to pull her closer. It took a minute but Olivia let the brush in her hands fall and she wrapped her arms around his neck. David moved them into the living room, by the fire and pressed Olivia up against the wall, unhooking her overalls and clutching her slippery face with his hands while they kissed.

Olivia impatiently stepped out of her jean smock and pulled David's over shirt down off his arms. Wrapped in the moment, his hands found their way up her shirt and were now caressing the secret skin beneath her breasts. She gasped as he left her lips and kissed deeply into her neck. She unzipped his pants and shoved them down so they were both standing in their underwear.

David stepped out of his jeans while he slipped his hand beneath the thin layer of lace that kept his body from hers. Softly he drove his finger against her silk folds and then gently slipped in with ease. Olivia lustfully sighed against closed lips as the heat builded between her legs. Her lips broke apart when he added a second finger. She held onto him as her body slid against the wall. As David looked at her in her eyes, he watched her face frown and contort into a series of expressions that made him work faster.

Within moments her breathing grew into a pant and her pant grew into a soft moan. Olivia was desperate for him as her hand crept down to his and tightly held him in place. She pushed him in deeper, biting her lip whenever he hit that spot that was ready to burst. She was so close and David knew it, so it came as surprise when she slowly pulled his fingers out.

She focused on his lips pecking them, and kissing them until he couldn't tell the difference from her mouth to his. In accordance David lifted her legs around his waist and took her off the wall so he could gently place her down on the floor. Olivia leaned back underneath him and let him remove her shirt. He pulled it up over her head and planted small kisses under her arm, over her breast, between her chest, on her stomach, the base of her abdomen, and the side of her thighs.

Then he tore off his shirt and pulled off his boxers before removing Olivia's lacy underwear. He hovered above her admiring her body and stroking her face as he lay wrapped up in her arms. David took one of her legs and put it behind him giving his hard member access to her soaking core. He waited for her permission to keep going but all she could give was a gentle nod. He lustfully sighed when he felt the tip of his cock press against her slippery center.

Olivia caught her breath just as he pushed in, filling her up to the hilt. She clamped down around him, tensing up at how big and thick and he was. He moved at a slow steady pace until she began to move her hips up to meet him.

"Harder," Olivia gasped, urging him on.

"Yeah Liv, right there," David grunted.

"Oh god David, faster."

He was holding onto her hips, slamming her back down on him with carnal ferocity. Boldly he dropped his hand between her legs and rubbed the tender skin he found there. She was so wet his fingers were slippery. He moaned knowing he could only make her feel that way.

"You're so good baby," he whispered. "Come for me."

"Augh David! I'm so close baby."

"Fuck Liv," David seethed behind closed eyes. Olivia tightened around him as she came hard around his cock. She moaned in his ear as her core swelled pulling him in deeper. Then without warning he gave her a hard thrust forcing himself as far in as he could go before releasing his semen deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her and pressed his forehead against her before kissing her sweet lips. Without breaking the kiss, Olivia pushed him down on his back and rested on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered out of breath.

"And I love you," Olivia replied in a similar fashion. He stayed inside her and held onto her as they laid together in front of the fire. The flames cackled against the wood as he stroked the small of her back. David loved it whenever they were like this; limbs intertwined, laying together chest to chest. It was his favorite thing about them. She was always so beautiful and he was always falling in love with her. Sometimes it was just perfect.

They were laying in silence, just watching the fire when Olivia leaned up and said something.

"David?"

"Yeah?" he replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you."

"Honey you don't have to-

"No I want to. You've been so good to me. I thought...after the Pena case that I lost you...but you came back and you gave your whole life to me, and I gave you mine." David turned his attention away from the fire and looked at her. Her hair softly fell in front of her face in messy waves, her dark eyes were still glassy from their love making and her lips were full as she opened up to him. "I just thought you should know...I wouldn't trade this for anything."

"Then you should know I would give everything if it meant that I could keep this 'til the end of our days and a little longer." David replied while caressed her lips.

Olivia smiled with gentle tears brimming in her eyes. She rested back down on him overcome with emotion and right before she closed her eyes, she whispered against his neck, "Sometimes I wish I'd done everything in the world with you."

"Someday you will." David whispered back, but she was already asleep.


	2. Threats

**This chapter is long- Seriously longest I've ever written. Prepare yourself for this awesomeness.**

**And thank you everyone for all your kind reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update**

* * *

The last shimmer of fire was burning out when David's eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night. The new cold had woken him up and he was undoubtedly freezing. The same could be said for a still sleeping Olivia who was still on top of him.

"Liv?" He gently shook her awake. A few moments passed before she let out a softened moan and shifted uncomfortably. David tensed up at their new position almost missing Olivia's quiet voice.

"What time is it?"

"Late...after twelve maybe." David replied in an equally mellow tone, his fingers running through his disheveled hair.

"Hungry?" David nodded, a childish smile forming on the edge of his lips. Olivia smiled back leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Me too." Taking her time she gently eased off him freeing their bodies for the first time in hours. David watched her hazily as she picked up the heap of clothes lying on the floor and walked away. He laid there for a moment, still waking up, and then got up to follow her.

* * *

David shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen pulling a long sleeve shirt over his head. Olivia was standing in front of the stove in one of her night slips, cooking pancakes when David came up behind her and kissed her shoulder, pulling her into him.

"You smell good." David whispered in her hair.

"I used soap. You should try it sometime." Olivia joked. David's hands dropped from her body in an off handed manor making Olivia laugh. He got something to drink and then opted to sit in front of her at the island.

"I have to get used to how quiet it is out here." He said. "It's not like the city. There's no sirens or honks, no lights-

"Just us."

"Just us." David repeated.

"You know, pretty soon it won't always be us." Olivia replied nonchalantly as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. David pulled her next to him again.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Olivia whispered, taking his face in her hand and kissing his forehead. She stroked his cheek, took a sip from his cup and sat by his side. The minute she left his arms he started to stuff his face with pancakes and syrup. "How do you like your pancakes?"

"Best thing you ever made at 3am." He replied with a mouth full. Olivia laughed as she tried to make out what he was saying. "They're perfect sweetheart, thank you."

Olivia smiled and figured now was a good time to ask him the question that she'd been thinking about for a few days now.

"Hey David?"

"Mm?"

"What would you think if I decided to leave SVU?" David looked up and put his fork down.

"Are you sure that's something you want to do?" He asked concerned. SVU was Olivia's life, sometimes he felt that she cherished the job above everything else. Their relationship had once been on the line because of it. He couldn't believe she was even considering doing something like this.

"Well yeah. Not tomorrow or anything but soon."

"But why? I thought Don was coaching you for a promotion."

"He is, it's just...been so long David. I mean, my life's changing. I'm not the same person I used to be. I feel like I have other obligations and responsibilities. It's not like before when..." Olivia's voice trailed off as she thought about the strongest reason that supported why she wanted to leave. Thinking about it, her hand subconsciously went to the necklace around her neck aching for the comfort she'd usually find there, but a new necklace had taken it's place and that was all the more reason to just let everything go.

"When what?"

"I had other things holding me back."

"Who are you and what have you done with my hot detective wife?" David joked.

"I'm serious!" Olivia reasoned.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." David laughed. "Just promise me you won't do anything that you don't want to do. I don't want you rushing into anything. You should do it whenever you're ready."

"Really? You're ok with this?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? You deserve everything you want and twice as much as I can give."

"What about _everything else_?"

"If you're questioning our finances you're crazy. Look at what we just moved into." Olivia squinted her eyes the way she did when she thought about something serious. He had a point. "We'll be fine. I promise. You have my full support- under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Don't lose the handcuffs." Olivia's eyes sparked with wild surprise as they laughed even further into the night.

* * *

The next morning Olivia and David woke up in bed just after the sun came up.

"Hi." David whispered as Olivia's eyes softly opened.

"Hi." She whispered back with a lazy smile.

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Never better." Olivia smirked.

"I don't want to go to work today." David groaned.

"We just bought a new house, that's bit crazy don't you think?" Olivia smiled.

"Yes...but I'd much rather spend the rest of the day in bed with you." David growled as he tickled her. Olivia bursted out in laughter begging him to stop.

"David stop!"

"Stop what?" He growled some more before letting her go.

"You're terrible." She laughed out of breath.

"Yes, I know. Terribly in love with you." David grinned pulling her closer.

"You're going to make me late."

"Olivia Haden late? What on earth will they do? I'm sure they're looking for replacements now!" David teased.

"You'll have to let me go at some point."

"I'll do no such thing."

"Not even if I do this?" Olivia leaned in and kissed him, savoring the taste of his lips twisted with hers.

"Well, maybe if you do that." Olivia broke away laughing again. He finally let her go and she was off to get ready for work.

"Hey baby?" Olivia called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to grab lunch today?"

"Hm? Coffee with Lipnicki or watching my wife stuff her face with french fries...tough choice." David joked, coming in to brush his teeth.

"I'm serious." Olivia complained, stepping into the shower.

"How's one?"

"I'll meet you at the office."

"No, I'll pick you up. "

"Are you sure?"

"I want to. It's been awhile since I've seen the gang."

"Ok, suit yourself."

By 7:30 they were out the door driving to work together.

"Alright baby, be careful." David pleaded as Olivia unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I will, promise. Call me as soon as you talk to Lipnicki about the case." Olivia said, kissing him goodbye. David waved as she finally left the car.

* * *

"There she is," Nick smiled as Olivia breezed through the 1-6.

"Oh good you're here!" Amanda exclaimed rushing over to her side. "How's the move going?"

"Great. I can't wait for you to see it." Olivia replied taking a sip of her coffee. "What do we got?"

"This idiot in central flashed two foreigners." Rollins explained as they rounded the evidence wall. "Now he claims that the girls caught him _taking care of business _but I've got a weird feeling about this guy. I'm telling you, something's not right."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, he doesn't do anything. Everything happens to him. I wound him up a bit before you got here and he gave no indication whatsoever that he did anything wrong. Liv, I'm telling you. Something's up."

"Ok well, why don't I talk to him and we'll see how it goes." Olivia decided as she opened the door to the interrogation room.

* * *

"Your nice," he said as the door closed behind her. Olivia took her seat with a nonchalant grin. "Better than that southern piece of meat that just walked in."

"I bet you couldn't wait to eat her up like those girls in the park."

"I'm hungry detective. Not starving. What happened in the park was just a misunderstanding."

"What part didn't you understand? The part where it's illegal to self serve in public or the part where flashing yourself to tourists reserves your seat at Rikers?"

"Woah, woah slow down," he snickered. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's not get off on the wrong foot here. I'm sorry. Really I am. This morning was an honest mistake. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"What did you mean to happen?" Olivia challenged as she flipped through his paperwork.

"Nothing at all. Those girl's, they just walked in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"No what happened was you were caught in the right place at the right time."

"I was running."

"From who? Your TA? You're staying at the Hathaway House."

"I like to stay fit detective. It makes the ladies blush."

"Maybe it's the cold."

"Maybe," he smiled. "Look I hope you don't take this the wrong way but this is a little ridiculous don't you think?" Olivia had to laugh at that. "See, you know it too. I was running, I got chaffed, I went to relieve myself and I got caught. Pathetic I know, but I am sorry. If you could maybe let me talk to them. Maybe if I apologized everyone could go home happy. What do you say detective?"

"You better lawyer up kiddo."

* * *

"So what'd you think? What'd I tell you? There's something up with that guy right?" Amanda bombarded as Olivia left the interrogation room.

"Good eye." Olivia sighed.

"Ok so now what?" Nick said.

"Let's get him a date for arraignment. I don't want to just drop it and then wait for an accident to happen. Let's nip it in the bud while we can." Olivia replied, walking away.

"I'll make the call." Amanda offered, and the three detectives split their ways.

"So the move's going good?" Nick asked as he and Olivia sat at their desks.

"What? Oh yeah. It's perfect." Olivia smiled.

"So how many times did you uh, christen the place?" Olivia's eyes darted up from her paperwork, her face turned a blush red as Nick laughed. "That many times huh?"

"You're crazy." Olivia laughed.

"Yeah? I remember when Maria and I bought our first place. It was a mess. We kept arguing over what colors to paint the walls, what type of silverware we wanted."

"Did you agree on anything?"

"Sure. On Zara...showed us how much we have in common."

Olivia was about to express her condolences when Cragen interrupted them. "Did you get a chance to meet Rollins' new friend?"

"The misdemeanor?" Olivia asked. Cragen nodded. "He's out of his mind. Where did she find this guy?"

"She took a run with Frannie this morning. Dog went loose fifteen minutes in, chased him down, caught him red handed."

"Unbelievable. I play with my kids in that park." Nick grumbled.

"Let's just get him off the streets and back into the Hathaway House, and put tabs on his TA as well. Something about his guy doesn't settle to right with me."

"You're not the only one." Olivia replied.

"Speaking of the only one, you want to head out early?" Cragen asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It's pretty slow today. Why don't you finish unpacking and I'll call you if something comes up."

"Cap, I moved from a two bedroom apartment to a three story, seven bedroom house. I finished unpacking."

"Well christen the place. I don't care. Just get out of the precinct."

"What is with you guys and christening the house?" Olivia smirked.

"Hey, I only asked because you've got a mark on your neck." Nick responded, defending himself. Olivia's brow arched as she tried hard not to smile.

"Go. I mean it."

Olivia put up her hands to protest but she finally gave in. "Ok. Fine. Call me." She said and walked out.

* * *

"Good afternoon Mrs. Haden. What brings you on this side of town?" The receptionist asked at the DAs office.

"Just visiting. Is David in?"

"Mr. Haden is just finishing up a meeting. I'll let him know you're here, as soon as he's through." She smiled.

"Ok. Thanks."

Ten minutes later a group of men exited David's office.

"Liv?" David quipped as he noticed her in the waiting room.

"Hi." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"This is such a surprise. I thought I was meeting you."

"You were, but Cragen let me go early, so I thought I'd surprise you instead." David kissed her and locked his fingers with hers.

"Don't tell me you quit this early?"

"No. I haven't even had a chance to speak with him yet."

"Come on. Let's talk in my office. Hey Julie, send my calls to voice mail until Mrs. Haden leaves."

"Not a problem sir."

"So you're free?" David asked, closing the door behind him and pulling Olivia into his arms.

"For the rest of the day."

"How...nice." David whispered, nipping at her lips. "Did you invite them to the house?"

"Of course. I want everyone to come as soon as it's all finished."

"Me too," David said, freeing her from his embrace and walking back over to his desk. "Our reservations are at one, so I guess I should tell you now while we still have time."

"Tell me what?" Olivia asked as he put on his coat.

"Meredith's getting a place near by."

"Really?" Olivia exclaimed.

"You're not upset?" David cringed.

"Why would I be upset? Honey, that's great. Now we don't have to worry about losing time with the kids."

"Just as long as your ok with it..."

"Jamie and Sam mean the world to me. If Meredith wanted to move in, I wouldn't care."

David smiled at her words. They were honest and sincere, and if he ever doubted he was lucky before, he'd have to think twice before he did again. Olivia had been good to him, his children _and_ his ex, from the beginning. She'd told him once before that they were her family and as more and more time passed, the more he began to see just how serious she was, and he admired her for that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Olivia quipped as he walked back to her side.

"I'm just trying to figure out what I did to get so lucky with you."

"What you don't remember?" Olivia teased. "I think we had a date. I was wearing white, there was a priest."

"No, I don't think it had anything to do with marrying you." David replied softly, his hand gently caressing her face.

"We should go." Olivia whispered.

"I know." David replied just as quietly. "Come on."

* * *

Olivia and David left his office hand in hand together.

"They're such a beautiful couple," Julie commented to her co-worker, Lisa, as they watched them leave.

"How long have they been together?" Lisa asked.

"Two years."

"Kids?"

"He does- from a previous marriage but she doesn't mind and neither do they. Whenever she's around, I swear it, the looks on those kids faces are like Christmas morning."

"What about their mother?"

"She's...around."

"Bad divorce?"

"Hardly, but if you ask me. I think she was in it for all the wrong reasons. I always got the feeling she was putting on a show."

* * *

"Reservations for two." David said to the hostess.

"What name is it under?" The young girl asked.

"Haden."

"Ok...got it. Please follow me." The hostess sat them at their table with a welcoming smile. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." David waited for the girl to walk away before he started to talk. "Do you know what you're gonna get?"

"Burger and some fries. You?"

"Steak."

"You always get the same thing."

"I like it. It's safe."

"You should try something else."

"Next time." Olivia rolled her eyes smiling at him. He always said _next time_. "Did you hear about that case I told you about?"

"I did."

"And? What'd you think? Stupid right?"

"Actually, I think it's a lot more serious than you're letting yourself believe."

"How do you mean?"

"He's got that look. He knows what he's doing and he's done it before. He's not like most of the guys who come in new to this game. They're sloppy, they get caught, but this one? No. This misdemeanor is the tip of the iceberg."

"That bad?"

"Wait until you meet him."

"What was he like when you talked to him?"

"Nonchalant. Everything happened _to_ him. He got caught, they walked in on him, he got chaffed. Excuse after excuse, like it was some big coincidence."

"You're kidding."

Olivia shook her head, as her eyes wondered around the busy room. She couldn't bring herself to look at her husband while she thought about the man who had made her feel so uncomfortable in a matter of minutes. Even though their conversation had been short, the way he looked at her was enough to make her spine tingle. He reminded her of Gitano, Zapata, Rook and one or two others- they were like the terrorists of the sexual assault world.

Guys like him weren't just rapists they were psychopaths. The abuse wasn't just about pleasure, it was always something else like control or curiosity, sometimes even admiration. It was a strange game and the damage was almost always irreparable. David noticed how uncomfortable she was getting and decided they should change the subject.

"I'll call Don and we'll talk about it later."

Olivia mildly nodded in agreement. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I'm so glad you said that, I almost forgot to tell you. My mom and the kids are gonna come by. She wants to help out with the house and the kids are dying to get in the pool."

"Oh good. I wanted to ask Sam what color she wants to paint her room. Do you want me to pick them up from school?"

"You don't have to, my mom's going to bring them."

Just then their waiter arrived.

"Hi, I'm Josh. I'll be your server for today. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"Liv?" David offered for her to go first.

"Uh, yeah. I'll have an ice-t."

"Ok, not a problem. And for you sir?"

"I'll take a coke." David replied.

"Are you guys ready to order or would you like me to come back?" Olivia and David glanced at each other for confirmation and put their orders in.

"Great, I'll see you guys in few and I'll be be back with your drinks."

"What time do you think they'll be coming?" Olivia asked

"A little after school. They'll probably get to us by five, five thirty. Why?"

"They don't have anywhere to sleep."

"Shit. I completely forgot about that."

"No it's alright. I'll pick up sleeping bags, and get your mom a blow up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Oh my god!" Olivia and David's eyes darted up at the familiar voice and found Casey and Chester staring at them. "Olivia! How are you, I haven't seen you in forever." Casey gleamed.

"How's it goin' man." Chester grinned as he shook David's hand.

"Couldn't be better." David replied with a cheeky smile.

"It's so good to see you. It's been so long. Is this the little princess everyone's been talking about?" Olivia gleamed as she stood to hug and kiss Casey and the baby girl she was carrying.

"Amelia say hi to your auntie Liv," Casey cooed as she showed off her infant daughter.

"Oh my god Case she looks just like him." Olivia smiled with genuine joy as she met her new niece.

"Oh I know, and he's obsessed with her too. I swear, if he had boobs, he'd kick me out." Olivia laughed at her best friend's humor without taking her eyes off the baby. "What are you guys doing here? I didn't know you guys liked this place." Casey continued.

"Actually, David and I were just grabbing a bite to eat."

"So were we."

"Really? You guys should sit with us." Olivia offered.

"Yeah, I'd love that. Honey?" Casey asked Chester who was in a deep conversation with David.

"What's up?"

"Olivia offered us to stay with them for lunch."

"Yeah pull up a chair," David said.

"You sure man?"

"Of course. I mean do you really have to ask?" David teased. "Hey, waiter?"

"Yes sir?" Josh said.

"Yeah can we get two more chairs."

"Absolutely. And do you want me to take your drinks as well?"

"Yeah, I'll have a Corona, and Case? What do you want?" Chester asked.

"I'll have a lemonade thanks."

"Ok great. You guys can just pull up another chair. We'll replace them." Josh said, handing them some seats.

"Thank you." Casey replied sitting next to Olivia. "So how's the new house?"

"New." Olivia responded.

"Yeah that's right. You guys moved out to Larchmont right?" Chester asked.

"Yeah. It's a great place. You guys have to come when we get it fixed up. There's a pool for the kids, the bay's near by. It's great." David replied.

"Livin large man! Livin large." Chester teased.

"So how's work?" Casey asked Olivia who was still staring at Amelia. "Good. We just took on a case actually. So we'll see."

"I can't believe it. After all this time."

"It's ok for now. Actually it's funny you say that, because David and I were talking about me leaving last night."

"Really? Oh honey that's great. You need a break. It'll be nice to see something other than a crime scene for a change...Did you ever manage to get in touch with Elliot?"

"Stabler? No. He's...well...you know him." Olivia replied. Casey could still here the faint sound of sadness in her voice when she mentioned him. She felt awful for her friend. For him to turn back after all those years, and walk away like none of it mattered was horrifying on so many levels. She couldn't fathom what it'd be like if Chester had ever been stupid enough to try something like that.

"Can I hold her?" Olivia asked after she put her quiet thoughts aside.

"Of course you can." Casey winked. She pulled Amelia out of her chest carrier and handed her to Olivia with a cloth diaper. Amelia fussed as the exchange went on, but she quickly calmed when she found herself in Olivia's arms. David watched them for splint second wishing Amelia had been his daughter with Olivia.

He wanted more kids desperately and he wanted them with Olivia. His personal wants were so bad that he purposely volunteered at Jamie and Sam's school as a little league coach, even though he knew the taste wouldn't satisfy the deepest root of his craving. He was anxious to take the next step with Olivia. He had hoped it'd only be a matter of time before she gave him some good news of their own.

"Oh she's so sweet." Olivia smiled.

"Not at 2 a clock in the morning." Casey mumbled.

"Oh bull, I get up to sooth her every night." Chester argued.

"Oh really? Then why am I the one waking up every morning with chapped nipples?"

"Relax Casey. My procedure with the breast specialist is next week." Olivia and David cracked up and the ongoing joke. "Think you can hold out for seven more days?"

"Shut up. I love you." Casey smirked, shaking her head.

"So what do you think Case? You guys gonna have more?"

"I'd like to eventually. When she gets older, but I honestly I don't know." Chester flips his hands in the air like she isn't making sense. "No seriously. Mia is the most important thing to me in the world. I never knew I could love someone so much and the idea of bringing someone else into the picture is...threatening."

"Threatening?" Chester repeated mockingly.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I would like to spend some one on one time with my daughter before you knock me up again." Casey shrugged.

"You say that now. It's another thing entirely when I knock you _down_ on the bed." Chester joked.

"Heh." Casey glared sarcastically. "What about you guys? What's it been like a year since the wedding?" Josh came with more drinks and put some appetizers on the table in the middle of their conversation.

"Casey they got married a couple of months ago." Chester reminded.

"Would you shut up! Jesus Christ, I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"It's ok Case." Olivia laughed. "No we've been together for two years, married for six months."

"You should know that you fricken moron. Some maid of honor you are." Chester taunted. Casey took a deep breath and glared at him. Chester kept his straight face a milisecond longer before bursting with laughter. "Casey, come on! Lighten up!" She was pissed. "Aw honey. I'm sorry. Look I'm done alright? You can take it out on me tonight."

"Chester if you keep this up, you won't be here to see tonight." Casey shot back. "As I was saying," Casey said turning back to Olivia, "What do you think? You guys gonna give it a try?"

"We're-

"Yes." David butted in.

Olivia laughed at how blunt he was. "Wow, ok."

"I mean when she's ready of course." David sugar coated, as he ate a couple of fries.

"What are you talking about, I'm ready?" Olivia smirked with laughter still in her throat.

"Guess she's ready." David grinned

"Won't be long now huh?" Casey winked at them.

"Hey look, just as long as it happens right?" David responded.

"To making it happen. Cheers." Casey toasted.

"So Liv, how's everyone at the fort?" Chester asked.

"We're holding it up. I can't complain."

"Oh yeah? Anybody ever ask for me?"

"All the time." Casey's eyes darted back up into the conversation.

"Really who?"

"Mm, I don't know. You may not remember her."

"Her?" Casey inquired.

"Oh yeah. There's a woman that works in the office with the unit sometimes, she met Chester while he was working with us- said he was "the best one night stand of her life." Olivia said.

"Wait, wait Chess...what's she talking about?" Casey asked

"Really, she said that? What else did she say?" Chester enthused practically begging for more, but Olivia put her hands up in protest. "Fine. What's she look like."

"Tall, fair skin, gorgeous girl- really, she is...green eyes."

"Oh, I know who it is." David chuckled.

"Who is it?" Chester asked.

"The red head?" David asked Olivia.

"Yep."

"The red head..." Chester pondered.

"Oh my god she's talking about me you asshole." Casey dramatized. The grin fell from Chester's face while the rest of the table laughed at him.

"I really had you going didn't I?" Olivia giggled, trying to contain herself fearing that she might frighten Amelia.

"Funny Liv. Hysterical." Chester said sarcastically.

"Alright, whatever, you had your five seconds of glory. I need to pee," Casey announced. "Liv, can you grab Amelia's diaper bag?"

"Sure, you know what? I'll come with you." Olivia said, and the three left the table short of any ruckus to neighboring tables.

"I'm sorry we never made it the hospital. Liv was upset about it." David started.

"It happens, I get it. Working for the system in a place like New York? Please, I'm surprised your paycheck comes in on time."

"Still...congratulations man. She's beautiful." David said as he gave Chester a proud pat on the back.

"Yeah, she's alright." Chester smiled as he thought about his daughter. "And to you-when it happens."

"God willing."

Chester laughed in his face, "Man are you cute."

"What? I'm serious."

"Yeah ok. Try not getting laid for six months."

"Really? That long?"

"Are you kidding? As soon as Casey hit five months it was a wrap. Said she couldn't do it, cause she thought she looked too fat. Then four months later, kid's born and we still can't do it 'cause it's a health risk, so we wait another month and the Doc gives us the go- but wait, listen to this. Still can't do it. Know why? Jr's gotta eat. We're talkin three, four times in the middle of the night, so by the time we're ready to do anything we're fricken falling asleep like the _Guiding Light _is on."

David shakes his head laughing at the new parent. "So I ask her, I say Casey? When do you think, you know, we can- take the car for ride, and she goes, 'Oh, I don't know. When Amelia starts sleeping through the night.' And I'm like, how long's that gonna take? You know what she says to me? 'I don't know Chester. It could be a week Chester, a month Chester.' David, I swear to god I'm so horny the fruit in my kitchen is attractive. I never knew bananas could be so seductive."

David lost it then. "Yeah ok. It's funny now. And the worst part about it is I feel guilty. Getting up every night to wake Amelia up just so I can see Casey's boobs, it's exhausting. Man what am I talking about, don't you have two kids already?"

"Yeah I do."

"So you know how it is! I can't believe you're going through with it again. I mean before we had Mia, Casey and I had sex at least four times a week. Now? Forget about it. How many times do you and Liv do it?"

"Liv and I...?" David holds up his fingers.

"You know what...fuck you. I knew I should have asked her out." Chester groaned.

"Asked who out?" Olivia asked as she Casey and Amelia came back from the bathroom.

"I was just telling Chester here about how I asked Donnelly out to dinner and landed a promotion." David replied.

* * *

"Nonna, she's here!" Samantha shouted as Olivia pulled into the her driveway. She gave the car a honk to let them know it was her before hopping out to see everyone. Samantha and James jumped out of their grandmother's car and ran over to Olivia.

"Liv!" They shouted. Olivia opened her arms and almost fell over when James' body ran into hers.

"I'm so happy you guys are here. I've missed you both so much," Olivia exclaimed as she hugged and kissed on her two kids.

"Liv, is this really you and Dad's new house?" James asked as he eased off of her and gave some room for Samantha to give a proper hug.

"Sure is."

"I can't believe it. Dad actually rocks. Isn't he the coolest?" Samantha pondered as she stared at her new home.

"Oh yeah, but you know what's even cooler?"

"What?"

"Your new rooms."

"Oh my god no way. We have our own rooms? Can we go see?"

"Yeah." Olivia smiled handing her the key. Sam snatched the key squealing as she took a run for the door with James behind her. "Not so fast guys!" Olivia warned.

"They're something aren't they?" David's mother quipped as she came up to Olivia with her eyes on the kids as well.

"The best of everything." Olivia replied, they're eyes finally meeting.

"Buongiorno, how are you cara? You look wonderful." David's mother greeted with a warm hug and gentle kiss. Olivia hugged her back and tightly at that. Olivia adored her, especially since her own mother was as much in the picture as her father. It was one of the things she was so grateful for in her relationship with David. From the moment they met, Rosa had showered her in terms of endearment and stressed such an effort to know her better.

The older woman, who never seemed to stray from her Italian roots, had nurtured Olivia with care and time, showing her the true value and importance of family. Since the engagement, Rosa had spent hours with Olivia sharing stories and teaching lessons that Olivia missed out on. Then there was the rest of the family too; aunts, uncles, cousins, second cousins and the latter. At times it was overwhelming but never unwelcome.

"Buongiorno mama, grazie." Olivia gleamed. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Here cara, let me help you with the bags." Rosa offered.

"Could you just grab the last one in the back? I can manage the rest."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" Olivia called out as she moved towards the house.

* * *

"Oh! Olivia, darling, look at that view!" Rosa exclaimed as she walked through their extensive living room. "And this kitchen! Caro Dio...if I had a kitchen like this when I married David's father, all of Italy would be in my house. Beautiful...what a home."

"Believe me, you have no idea."

"If the rest of the house is anything like this, I think I might. Such a shame though. The kids will hardly get to put it to good use."

"Actually Meredith's looking for a place near by, that way there isn't such a distance between us."

"Nearby? I doubt she can afford a place like this on the divorce settlement...For the best I suppose, the children will want to stay here more often anyway."

"Liv?" David called out.

"Oh that's David, he's home." Olivia said.

"We're in the kitchen my love!" Rosa shouted back.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." David apologized, giving Olivia a quick kiss and then turning over to his mother.

"Ah ah. Italian men are never late. Hm? What have I taught you?" Rosa teased.

"Ciao mama." David smiled, as he hugged her.

"What a beautiful life you've made." Rosa whispered in their embrace.

"You approve of it then?"

"Si, si. We'll talk later. Now go say hello to your children. They've been asking for you since six a clock this morning, driving their poor mother insane."

* * *

After swimming in the pool for three hours, the kids finally came inside to eat dinner- all three of them.

"Dad come on! Sam cheated. I was this close. Dad I was this close and then she pushed me." James complained.

"I did not! You're just mad because you lost." Sam retaliated.

"Hey guys dinner's ready!" Olivia called.

"Alright enough. You can do a rematch tomorrow after you guys wake up." David promised. "Let's go eat. Nonna and Olivia made you a beautiful dinner."

"Dad will you be here tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"No honey. I have to go back to work, but Olivia will be here."

"And Nonna?" Sam checked.

"And Nonna." David replied as they crowded at the table. "Sit, so we can eat."

David and the kids waited patiently as Rosa and Olivia brought the food over to the table and sat down. They said their grace and then ate their way into a feast of tomato basil sauce and pasta.

"This is delicious ma. Thank you." David mumbled between bites.

"The pasta, you like it?" Rosa asked

"Hit the spot. It's the best you made in a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," David smiled. "Kids thank Nonna for dinner."

"No don't thank me. I didn't cook this food. Olivia did."

"You made this?" David asked again, looking at her with a mixture of pride and surprise, the palm of his hand find the bridge of hers.

"Mhm." Olivia replied. She wanted to say more but that was all she could make out when she met his gaze. His eyes had been so devastatingly heavy on hers that for a moment she had completely forgot there were other people in the room. Reluctantly she tore her eyes away before it went any further.

"Livvie, your pasta's is awesome." Sam praised.

"You like it baby? Nonna taught me how to make it. I learned from the best." Olivia replied

"Can we have pasta tomorrow for dinner too?" James asked. The grown ups laughed.

"One day at a time tersorino," Rosa winked.

"Dad can we watch Harry Potter after dinner?" Sam sparked.

"Which one?"

"I don't know."

"Part three!" James quipped.

"Yeah part 3!" Sam agreed.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that? I thought mom said you get nightmares Jamie." David retaliated.

"So. No I won't. Not if you guys watch it with us." James argued.

"That sounds like fun." Olivia said.

"What's Harry Potter?" Rosa asked.

"Noonnnaa!" Sam squealed. "The magic movie with the boy that lives with his aunt and uncle but they're really mean and he goes to school to become a wizard. Remember? We watched the one when he beat the snake-

"Yeah except this time there's a werewolf!" James added. "And they get to turn back time! It's soo cool. Can we dad? Please?"

"Eat your food. I'll think about it."

"I think it's a great idea, and I want to see what happens next." Rosa chipped in.

"Ok, but only after you take your baths. Deal?" The two agreed without a moment's thought. "We'll put it on in the family room upstairs."

* * *

Olivia fell back into the mattress slick with sweat and limp with pleasure, her body throbbing around David long after she'd settled in the light perspiration of their sheets. She was so out of breath that she'd started going faint, but she held on to her last as David continued to move against her, his rhythm smooth and thick with lust. Their eyes never left one another despite their mutual cravings to touch and discover because this time it was all about their love never ending.

It was terrifying. They both felt so much- they felt everything; every trickle of sweat, every hair standing breath, every articulate print of their fingers, chest to chest, waist to waist, tasting the dry desire for more. Their fear was wonder and wonderful and wondrous. Olivia shuddered at David's strong build tangled around her. She was intoxicated by the heat, the hardness and overwhelming size that invaded her. His grip was desperate and forceful, bruising with every thrust he made.

He was close now- she could tell by the way he clenched on his jaw. Up until then they had managed to conceal every moan, and whispered sigh but it would be difficult to contain his release. His breathing became hitched and then he finally let go, whispering her name as he gently stroked his orgasm further into her. The muscles in his torso untightened forcing him to collapse aside her.

Stealing the air from her lungs he pulled out before rolling on his back and drawing her near. Olivia pressed her face deep into the crook of his frame, so her skin stuck to his and listened to the violent thud of his heart beat. She stared into space loving the warmth they made when ever they were together. The heat seemed to radiate her body like she was standing in the sun. She loved this calm he brought to her-she loved him. Only his arms were safe and protective, tight and secure. It was the truth, but she'd made herself believe it.

It wasn't until after they married that she didn't have to keep her defenses up. This idea that only David would love her the way she deserved, the way she imagined didn't become real until after she'd moved on- and she did. She had to. The night she excepted his proposal was the hardest thing she'd ever done because it meant that she'd have to leave behind the only life she'd ever known, the one she convinced was good enough for her, and when she did it was like a weight had been lifted off of her.

Looking back, she sometimes wondered if she would change anything if she could, but her answer had always been the same. No. So she found it in herself to give David everything she had. Even what she kept stored away for someone else, someone she had hoped for years would see how much he meant to her and how much she meant to him and in turn she had gained the strongest love she had ever known- could ever know existed. She found it- the happiness she longed for, the fulfillment and she was determined to never let it go.

"What are you thinking about?" David whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. Olivia smiled and drew her leg around him to push herself up, so she could look him in the eyes.

"You. Us."

"We did pretty good huh?"

"It hit the spot. Best we made in a long time." Olivia joked, using his words from earlier.

"Oh really?" David smiled containing his soft laughter. "Come here." He said, though not giving her the benefit of going on her own. Using the advantage of his fingers buried deep in her hair he pulled her face closer to his and kissed her.

* * *

David gently slid out from underneath a sleeping Olivia and left their bed. He put on a pair of sweatpants and quietly left their room, closing the door behind him. In his dimly lit office on the first floor, he turned on his computer and shuffled through some files in his desk.

"Still awake?"

David violently jumped before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Jesus mama. Knock next time."

Rosa put up her hands, flicking his childish anger away. "When you say things like that, you make me think you're doing something wrong."

"I'm not."

"No? You've been married six months, you've just bought a new house, you have a beautiful wife and already you can't sleep through the night."

"It's not that." David replied quietly.

"Then what?"

David was quiet a long time. "Do you remember when Papa asked you to marry him?"

"How could I forget?"

"And when he died?"

At last Rosa was quiet. She sat in the chair in front of David's desk as if she'd suddenly gone weak in the knees. "How could I forget..." She repeated quietly. "I stayed away for a long time...from God...the family...life but then I remembered how lucky we were and I thought I'd been so foolish to forget that all good things come to an end. I was foolish to believe something so honest, so good would last in a world where there is more suffering than reason for the suffering. I told myself I should have known. It was expected..."

"Do you still remember what it was like to be loved by him?"

"I was happy- mad with happiness. When we met everyday had been a promise. When we married everyday had been a testimony to that promise. We had our time together. We had you. And then..."

"And then..."

Neither of them had the strength to finish the sentence.

"It's been a long time tesorino...but you're not down here because of your father. Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing." David replied as he stared at the photo of he and Olivia on his desk. His face hard with thought.

"How is she?"

He couldn't resist the slant on his lips as he thought about his wife who was still sleeping in bed. "Well."

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course!" David responded a little louder than he should've, his stone gaze darting up to rest on the soft features of his well aged mother.

"Then what?"

"It's not that simple!" He started with his emotions in the pit of his throat but his words were absent from his tongue. His frustration was at it's peak. They sat together in silence until he was calm enough to explain. "I'm tired."

"When's the last time you slept?"

"Before I came down, but it's irregular. I haven't slept the night through in over a month. I wake up every night afraid...as if I've been trapped in some nightmare. I'm so scared that I'll wake up one day and she won't be there. I'll stay up for hours just watching her sleep, holding her afraid that if I close my eyes I'll lose her."

"You have to stop. What you are doing is crazy."

"Is it? We got back together. I got a promotion. We got married. The kids love her. You approve of her. Our relationship with Meredith is clean. We bought this house. We talked about her turning in her papers, she's ready to take the next step-

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! Don't you see? Nothing is wrong. We're happy. We never argue. We never want for anything because we have everything. We're perfect- too perfect. That's what scares me. Every moment I'm not with her, I'm waiting for something to happen. I stare at my phone expecting calls that there's been an accident, every time I turn on the TV I wait for coverage on the hero cop that was killed in the line of duty. I keep thinking that Meredith or something or someone is coming to threaten all of this. I know it- and why not. It's like you said. All good things come to an end."

David's words echoed in Rosa's mind. From the moment her son arrived home earlier that day she'd seen the same look in his eyes that she'd so often see in her late husband's. She tried to convince herself that it was nothing, but she saw it again when they ate at the dinner table, when he excused himself from the movie and now at it's most vivid staring back at her.

For a moment she was just as frightened as he was but she didn't tell him that. Instead she did what any mother could do. She gave him hope.

"You are right. It is like I said- all good things _do_ come to an end, but all _great_ things are endless." With that, she moved to kiss him on his forehead and took her leave. "Get some sleep tesorino. For a man to be so afraid of losing his wife, you sure are far from your bed." A smile crept from the corner of David's mouth, and even though it had been a small one, it had been enough to return him back to his room.

* * *

**I really, really don't mean to drag their life out, but it's just so sweet and trust me you'll thank me for it later.**


End file.
